Fish Eat Fish
Fish Eat Fish '''is the thirty-fifth case of the game and fifth and 2nd last case to take place in the district called Maple Heights (Townsvile). Plot: The team arrived at the clinic and suddenly Alex got fainted their. So then they took him to Greg Gibbs but when they reached their they saw the body of a man lying down the chair cutted into several pieces heart removed . He was Clyde Black the brother of Doris Black. They send the body to autopsy the first suspect was indeed Greg Gibbs because he was in the clinic they talked to him but he said that he was out in the store room taking out the supplies he didn’t notice anything. The second suspect was Danny Gibbs Greg's brother he said that he was in the car outside the clinic waiting for Greg but he didn't notice anything. The third suspect was a university student Courtney Guerra she said that she was suffering from a bad sore throat which let her to make sick she said that she was waiting for her turn. The chief said the demon fish is on the loose we are helping the mayor the catch it but you have to complete this case before something bad happens to the people of Townsvile. In Chapter 2, the team investigated victim's house their they found a cheese which has the face of a rock band they looked through their profile it belonged to Tallulah Shropshire she said that the victim favorite rock band was a British band he asked me to make the cheese that contain their face. She was sad at his death means Clyde. The last suspect was University Student Azeeb Patel he said that he was busy researching for the work he didn't know about the murder. Cynthia said the mayor is arranging a picnic at the Townsvile Park before the team arrests the fish releaser and catch the Demon Fish. The team looked forward and they continued their investigation they said that we have to arrest the killer before picnic before its to late. In Chapter 3 the team looked for the clues but before it the city caused a huge heavy rain which cause all the city to be blackout. The team took flashlight for the investigation. In the end the team finally arrested Azeeb Patel for the murder.Upon admitting he said that he didn't know anything. But after some minutes he starting ,to become evil and then he got fainted. When he woke up he said that I haven't do anything the last thing I remember that i was doing a research on the micro-organisms the germs and bacteria. But suddenly his head feel heavy and his eyes were turn red. The team was shocked to learn that the killer wasn't in his normal state when he commited the crime they took the problem to chief she said that we have to ask Judge for it. Judge Hall granted immunity to him because he wasn't responsible for his actions someone was controlling him. In AI, Charles Rayman informed the team that the rain is gone so you should come to the picnic. So, the team headed their was Adrian Lynn eating something but it contain olive in it which he was allergic to. He became overconfident so his mother give him a allergy injection so he became normal. Their was Mayor Warren and Hasuro, Bruno and Savannah and not the least Cynthia and Louis. The picnic was going very well that the in the news they found that previous mayor is dead in the pond of Townsvile. Victim: '''Clyde Black (found dead in the clinic stuffed with 18 syringes) Murder Weapon: Syringe Killer: 'Azeeb Patel ' Suspects: Greg Gibbs Family Doctor Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect drinks cider * The Suspect has travelled to Caribbean Islands * The Suspect has military training Danny Gibbs Greg's brother Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect drinks cider * The Suspect has travelled to Caribbean Islands Courtney Guerra University Student Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect has travelled to Caribbean Islands * The Suspect has military training Tallulah Shropshire Cheese Maker Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect drinks cider * The Suspect has travelled to Caribbean Islands * The Suspect has military training Azeeb Patel Student Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect drinks cider * The Suspect has travelled to Caribbean Islands * The Suspect has military training Quasi-Suspects: Charles Rayman CEO of Rayman Company Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer drinks cider * The Killer has traveled to Caribbean Islands * The Killer has military training * The Killer has brown eyes * The Killer blood type is B- Trivia: * This is one of the case in which the player have to analyze a thing for the suspects. * This is one of the case in which the killer has been granted immunity for the crime because he wasn’t responsible for his actions.